Blood Red Angel Wings
by Severentium
Summary: Well, this is just a story that I had begin to write through boredom of being in classes that I had already passed with flying colors, and had nothing to do in. Please give some criticism, and I hope you guys enjoy it.


Two swords, one wielder.

The frosted streets cracked beneath his leather boots, a demonic yet angelic aura radiating from his core. He was born of heaven and hell, angel and devil. He wore a long black cloak, the cowl tight over his head. Two red dragons spiraled up and down the cloak. The soft silver of his hair matched the blue orbs that were his eyes. He wasn't particularly tall, maybe five and a half feet, give or take a few inches. On his right and left hip hung two scabbards, both containing devastatingly powerful sentient scimitars. His left hand blade, Archfiend, was a blade of the underworld, which sucked the life from any creature in which it touched. The corresponding blade, Archangel, was a very peaceful blade, but when used in battle, it could send neigh anything into oblivion.

He came upon a small town in search of an inn. His feet were cold and sore, for he hadn't stopped in two days. Many people stared at him as he strolled along these unfamiliar streets. A young woman, appearing to be in her teens, walked up to him cautiously, knowing that the half-breeds could be very sweet, but on the other hand, very menacing. She looked up at his calm, sweet eyes, and blushed furiously. Smiling wide, she dropped her hands to her waist in front of her, her fingers tangling together, she drooped her head.

"Can-can I help you sir?" She stammered through. "Help-help you find anything?"

He smiled softly and lowered his cowl, his vampiric teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Would you happen to have an inn in your town? I've walked for two days straight, and haven't rested since." He replied casually.

"Oh! Yes! Let me show you the way!" The flustered girl said a little too loudly, her face heating up every passing moment.

"Might I ask your name?" He asked, sitting on a bed across from the girl, she sat in a chair in the corner.

"N-name?" She asked, confused. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Hikari Suzukia." She introduced, bowing slightly. Her hair was silky smooth, and her hair was a deep red, but in the front, from the roots to the tips were two white strands of hair, though this just added to her attractive complexion. She had the most unusual eye color, they were a light purple. "I'm sixteen years old, and I've basically lived here my whole life, though my parents were killed." She was about four inches shorter then he was, which wasn't so bad.

"Hikari, you say? That's a beautiful name." He replied. "And you can call me Jason."

"Thank you very much," she said, her face turning an even deeper red.

"Well," He announced a few moments later, not a word had been said between the two since, he figured she was afraid of him. "If I scare you, you do not have to stay."

"No! You don't scare me in the least bit!" She replied, almost before he had finished the sentence. "Honestly, you even dazzle me."

"Dazzle you?" He questioned.

"Well, you're extremely…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" He bade her to go on.

"Cute? Handsome? Good looking? I don't know the proper word, none of them fit!" She stated, becoming frustrated at her loss of words.

"Well, I must admit, you're rather beautiful yourself," He responded, noting her face could have resembled a mackintosh apple, now. He grinned.

"Th-thank you," She could barely breathe.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He jolted up beside her immediately.

She fell over, and had passed out. This young outcast had always been the one to be shunned, and now she was being accepted by an extremely handsome man, who appeared to be her own age! This confused her greatly.

Jason picked her up gently and laid her down on the bed, covering her with the sheets quickly. He sat on the floor, his back against the bed, and his hair against the smooth skin of her delicate arm.

"Your hair is so soft," She whispered, her strength gone entirely.

He turned around to face her, still sitting on the floor. The tips of her fingers stroked his cheek gently.

"Well, I've been told I'm more angelic then demonic," He mused, smiling sweetly at her.

"Jason…?" She asked, voice crackling.

"What is it?" He replied.

"When you leave," She answered, searching for the right words. "Could I- Could I go with you?"

"Why would you wish to travel with someone such as myself?" He asked, confused.

"There's nothing for me here, and you're very kind to me! I've had dreams of a handsome man with soft silver hair and icy blue eyes, such as yourself, who would come and take me from this dreadful place. And besides…" She trailed off for a moment. "You have this sort of…charm. I think I love you…"

She buried her face within the sheets.

"So soon, huh?" he said, in a shocked yet cheerful voice. "I'm glad."

She peered out at him from under the sheets, his eyes staring deep into hers, a fierce fire within his icy blue orbs. He stood and lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You may come along with me."

"Oh! Jason! I forgot to ask you, you seem so young, but, how old are you really?" She asked. "If you don't mind my asking!"

"Well, honestly?" He asked, noting her nodding. "Well, I stopped keeping track around two thousand years ago."

"TWO THOUSAND!?" She said, quite loudly. "But you still look as though you're a teenager!"

"We live for…well, you can say all of eternity." He replied. "We're immortal - we can't be killed."

"Is there a way to become-well, what you are?"

"Yep," He replied. "A simple bite of the back of the neck, then we apply some of our own blood into the wound, and it takes over, changing them entirely." He smiled at her. "You'd be a wonderful Sokyokokou."

"Soka-what?" She asked." And oh, Jason! Wont you change me?!"

"Why would you want to do that? You'd live forever and most likely be alone." He questioned.

"Why would I be alone? And it would be amazing to see the events through out history," She answered. "I'd want to be with you, until the end of time. Well, if that's possible."

"With me?" The immortal thought aloud. "Ah, that's right, you stated you loved me," He thought for a moment. "Alright, then, I will."

"You will? With no argument?"

"I'm not like all those people who put up a big fight about passing on immortality." He stated. "Just as long as you have a good reason for it. If you want to become a Sokyokokou, you must have your reasons, and wishing to see history unfold is good enough a reason for me."

"And to be with you!" She corrected.

"And to be with me," He confirmed. "When would you like me to change you?"

"As soon as possible, but I have to speak to my parents first, to talk to them about it and all, so a little later tonight," She replied, a glorious smile upon her features.

"Of course, come into my room whenever you're ready, just whisper your name into my ear, and I'll wake as soon as it is spoken."

"Okay!" She hesitated a moment, then pecked his lips gently, then ran off out of the room, out of the inn, down the road, and into her house. "Mom! Dad!" She came into the den and saw the two sitting there, watching television.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother answered.

"Do you know of the Sokyokokou?" She asked.

"Those horrid half devil, half angel creatures?" Her farther responded.

"Yes, and I am to become one whether you like it or not." She replied.

Her father roared. "LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO THIS HOME AGAIN!"

"Good then! There's nothing for me here anyway!" She acted as though she were crying, and sped out of the house, a grin on her face. The Sokyokokou were a delicate topic in their household, so they weren't spoken of much. Her adoptive father had told her that he had a bad "run-in" with a Sokyokokou once before, but she never believed him. He had threatened to throw her out if she spoke in length about the "horrid" creatures. She approached the inn, and looked up to a window, the room Jason slept in. Her heart fluttered. She ran in, up the stairs, and into the room.

She laid down beside him and purred into his ear. "Jason, It's Hikari."

His eyes shot open, and he slid an arm around her. "Are you ready?" And she nodded enthusiastically. "Stand in the center of the room, bend your neck over, and move the hair from your neck," And she complied.

_Ching! _Out came Archangel, and he cut his forearm, just deep enough for some blood to seep out. He moved to her and hovered over her neck, sniffing it lightly. She smelled amazingly delicious. He sunk his fangs in, then pulled them out quickly, placing his forearm over the wound. Moments passed, and the wound closed up, replaced by two silver dots.

"Is…is it done?" She stammered.

"Yes, your transformation could happen anywhere from now until a few days from now," He replied. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not so bad," She replied. She rested herself against him, feeling rather weak. His arms shot around her to hold her up, and of course, just to hold her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, worry in his voice.

A dim aura glowed about her, at first it was pure, and a bright halo could be seen above her head, but suddenly, the aura went extremely dark, pure darkness. Horns replaced the halo atop her head. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the aura disappeared, as did the horns, to be replaced by a radiant blue aura. How quickly his blood had moved through her!

Her hair was now mostly the same, but the opposite. Her hair was now a soft silver, but the front was a deep red. One eye was blue, the other was purple. "Do I look any different?" Hikari asked, amused of the transformation.

"Very much so," Jason replied. "And you're beautiful."

She was led over to the body length mirror, and was amazed. She fainted, and slept for many long hours in Jason's inn room bed, and in his arms.

"So, as a Sokyokokou," Jason mused. "You need a weapon."

Hikari stared deep into his eyes, listening clearly to ever word he spoke, nodding as he went on.

"You could be like myself, the dual scimitars, or you could use a staff, a bow, an axe, hell, even a warhammer." He continued on. "I'll be able to forge it in my own hands."

"Um," She pondered of the intricate weapon choices. She was short and agile, so a warhammer or axe would be overkill. She wasn't very magic attuned, so a staff wouldn't be too smart, and her eyes were fine, but not near good enough for a bow.

Agility! She was very, very quick, and now after her transformation, she was even quicker. "What about…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"I want to be like you, but your swords are special," She remarked, seeing their aura radiating from them.

"Ah, yes, faithful Archangel and Archfiend." He replied, placing a hand upon each corresponding scimitars hilt. "Well, I can forge you similar blades, but with a different name, and different inscription." He went on. "Both named Yama and Yami."

"That'll work," She answered enthusiastically. The two left the inn, and ventured out into the forest.

"You are no longer human," He held out the two blades to her. Near identical to his own. "Yama, King of the Ninth hell of Japanese lore. And Yami, queen of the Seventh Hell of Japanese lore." He stated, pointing to each corresponding sword. "Oh, and Yami rides a giant turtle."

"I want a turtle…" She muttered to herself. "And a bunny!" She flushed red, realizing her own childishness.

"So, where would you like to go? I have nothing to follow or destroy at the moment," He said, ignoring the childish comment.

"Er, honestly? Could destroy my town? I hate them all, and I was tortured as a child here," She said, trying to hide her face, for she was rather embarrassed with the subject.

"Anything for you, my dear," He replied, kissing her softly. "You know, once you change a person to a Sokyokokou, their soul and love become bound to you. The first in line can create, and will be bound, second will be as well, but the third will not, but can still create, for some odd reason, in which I don't even know."

"I like the thought of that," She replied. "Is there such thing as marriage between the Sokyokokou?"

"Hm, you could say we already are."

"Even better." They had come to a stop at the edge of the town. She rushed into the center of the town and gathered everyone's attention. "People! I have a few things to say!" She announced, grinning widely. "You've caused me pain. You've tortured me. You've knocked me unconscious, and left me to sleep in garbage. You ruined my mind mentally, and you murdered my parents." She lifted her scimitars to chest height. "So, now for my revenge, you shall all die, very quickly, but in a more agonizing fashion then you could imagine possible."

The town erupted with laughter.

She spun around in a complete 360, and the blades emitted a soft blue bolt of energy. The laughter stopped. Everything in a five mile radius fell into hundreds of pieces. Blood spurted everywhere, in every direction, on everything. Except Hikari and Jason. Not a single drop touched the bodies of the two, surprisingly.

He clapped, and he smiled. "Beautiful. Very nicely done." He chuckled. "So, we're taking the path of darkness, I take it?" He said happily, glad to see Hikari enjoying herself. "Your wings phased in for a moment."

"Wings?" She questioned, skipping over to him, her blades disappearing, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, my love, we have wings." Great, glowing red wings shot from his upper back, demonic wings, spreading out wide. "They take many years to learn how to use and control. Unless you're gifted, that is."

Her face lit up when he called her 'my love.' She kissed his lips softly. "I have nothing but time now.

"Perfect," Jason replied, pecking her on the lips. "Now, your blades…are sort of sluggish, I'll need to train you if you want to travel with me, seeing as this is a very dangerous world. Your wings show power and dominance, so honing your swordsmanship skills will bring out your ability to summon your wings, but you'll then need to learn how to control them."

"What do they look like? My wings, that is," Hikari questioned, curious and clueless on the subject.

"Well, first times are always colorless, shapeless, and sort of clear, so I wont know until it happens a few more times," Jason replied.

His beautiful but crude wings wrapped around the two, surrounding them in a shroud of darkness. The ground began to shift beneath their feet, and the feel of the ground changed entirely. The smell of cherry blossoms wafting their way was very distinct to Hikari, but she was very confused on where they had gone. The wings began to dematerialize. They glowed very brightly, but began to disappear quickly.

Japan.

"It's so…beautiful." She said, stunned at the sight of the cherry blossoms.

"We're in Japan, I don't really understand why you were in America, seeing as your heritage leads back to here, and your name is definitely Japanese." He said to her.

"My family moved to America when my mother was pregnant with me, so they, being the townspeople, decided to murder my parents, and raise me as if that was my home town, though the name stuck. Later on in my years, they beat me, tortured me mentally, even threw me in trash after I was knocked unconscious. That happened constantly, until you came! And you saved me! And I thank you so much." She slowed down. "And I love you for it. Were you the one in my dreams? Was it really you?"

"Many years ago, I used to hear a helpless cry in my sleep every night," Jason replied. "And I would send an image of myself to that person in their dreams, to try and give that person some hope, that I would come and save them from their horrible life." He looked down at her, a soft glow in his eyes. "That cry seemed to call out to me stronger then anything I had ever heard in my two thousand years, and I barely understood it, but I had to respond to it! I had to help this person, and I supposed I turned out to be you." He kissed her forehead gently.

The two walked down the streets of Japan, hand in hand.

"That's a cutie you got there, how 'bout 'cha hand her over?" A random thug appeared from the shadows, a few toothed grin upon his dirty face. About nine more stood up behind the thug in the alley. Jason shrugged and nudged her over towards the thug.

"Have fun," He announced to the thug. "Be quick." He said to Hikari, loud enough for the thugs to hear.

"Mkay," She replied.

The main thug in the front grabbed her by the arm, and she took it all in stride, following him back down the alley. She looked over her shoulder to notice Jason walking away casually.

"Good, she's comin' with us," one thug remarked. "Without a fight too, I like 'em willing."

"Oh, no, I'm just going to kill you all," She answered naturally, replying to the mans statement. All of the men began to laugh aloud as she began to draw her scimitars.

"You're going to kill us all with them toothpicks, eh?" The leader humored.

"Yup!" She replied.

A flick of her wrist, and his head was clean off his shoulders, severed.

"Oops, I sliced a little too hard," She commented with a giggle. "Oh well!"

She charged forward, her swords flashing as she went along. Two necks sliced in perfect X's, and others trying to hold their guts from spilling out, since she had basically spilled them open entirely. One man left standing, she turned to him. What a coincidence, the one that had made the rude comment of 'liking them willing.'

"Teehee," She giggled at him. "Your death will be slow and painful." She warned with a wide grin, and began to walk at the man slowly, a dark aura replacing her half-breed aura.

A dark and agonizing scream screeched through the town, heard from afar by the neko's keen ears, causing them to perk up curiously. "Nyu?" The neko wondered, looking in the direction of the noise.

"What's wrong?" A young man asked the cat-girl, standing behind her. "Something the matter, Ailionora?"

She turned to him and wrinkled her nose cutely, shrugging in pure confusion. She had shoulder length black hair, which contained light pink streaks from the roots to the tips, spacing every three inches. She was around five foot seven inches, with a very finely toned and shaped body. Her eyes were a light topaz, with a green tinge in the hues. Her tail was very active, matching her hair, except the pink was in splotches, instead of streaks.

"Some people are in trouble, nyu," She replied, looking over her shoulder at the boy.

"Maybe you should check it out?" He answered with a question.

"I think I will!" She answered, nodding confidently. "Be back soon!" She yelled back to him as she dashed out the door, her customary "Nyu!" heard as she ran down the street.

Twists and turns, lefts and rights, ups and downs, back and forth. This was a very confusing town, but Ailionora knew it better then anyone, just like the back of her hand, even knew it too well. She soon came upon multiple bodies, picking up a very familiar scent, but the scent of the killer.


End file.
